The present invention is directed to a method and device for securing a knot against loosening. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device that allows a pre-stretched elastomer band to be placed over the knot or over the ends of the cord or rope that emerges from the knot to prevent the knot from loosening or becoming undone.
Slackening and tensioning a rope, cord or line can cause the knots to loosen. The problem of loosening is particularly evident when knots are tied in smooth, stiff lines, such as monofilament made of nylon or Dacron.
An examination of the literature on knots shows that the strategy of attaching a rope below the knot to the rope above the knot is key to securing of simple knots like the half-hitch, the carrick bend, and the reeving-line bend. In all of these knots, the ends of the rope above and below the knot are placed parallel to one another and wrapped with a smaller cord. xe2x80x9cSeizedxe2x80x9d is a term used for this procedure. This step of tying a knot is called xe2x80x9cseizing back the end of the ropexe2x80x9d.
Other methods of securing ropes in parallel position include the use of an adhesive or an adhesive-coated tape. However, adhesives often contain a solvent that can weaken the fiber in the lines being attached. This damage to the lines is particularly important where a monofilament of nylon or Dacron is used. Tape is difficult to use on very thin lines like monofilament. In the case of ropes, moisture can get to the underside of the tape, weaken the adhesive and cause the tape to peel off. Any coating applied to the rope by painting on a liquid elastomer or dipping the rope in an elastomer has to dry or cure before the rope can be used. However, coatings are often not useful on thin monofilament lines since the lines are hard and smooth and coatings typically will peel-off. Where a line is to be used in fishing, it is important that solvents and related materials not be released into the water where they may add to repel fish. Although thermal xe2x80x9cshrink tubexe2x80x9d maybe used over a knot, it is not always convenient to apply heat to the shrink tube. In addition, heating the shrink tube can result in damage to the cord in the shrink tube.
Various knotting and joining rope ends techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,577,466; 3,738,692; 3,831,309; 4,140,412; 5,229,178; 5,405,352; and 5,562,684.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,466 to Jones discloses a method of joining leaders to fish hooks which includes inserting through the eye of the fish hook an end of the leader, positioning the portion of the leader adjacent the end against the shank of the hook, encircling with a plastic sleeve the eye and the portion of leader lying against the shank, and shrinking the sleeve adjacent its opposite ends above the leader and above the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,692 to Schmidt et al. discloses the use of a band of a shrinkable polymeric material or a coating around a pre-tied, but untightened nail knot in a monofilament line. The shrinkable tubing and the coating are placed only on the untied knot to hold the twisted line in place until the knot can be completed and tightened. When the knot is formed and tightened, the tubing or coating is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,309 to Martuch discloses the use of monofilament line as the tippet and in the butt section of a fishing leader. Knotting is used to fabricate a fishing leader with a removable end section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,412 to Vitt discloses a method of covering a joint of two rope ends which includes using a joint cover constructed of plastic tubing, heat shrinkable plastic tubing, with methods to form a conical wedge-shaped cover. The joint cover functions to help provide a smooth movement of the joint around obstacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,178 to Zemitis discloses the combination of a shock cord including a shark cord loop at an end thereof, a serving tightly disposed above the shark cord immediately adjacent to the shark cord loop, and a binding tightly disposed above the serving and connected to the serving and shock cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,352 to Weston discloses a slipknot for use as a suture knot in surgical procedures, along with the method for such knot""s formation and a pre-formed suture system which provides a protoknot of the suture knot mounted on a tubular member or a knot tightner having a channel passing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,684 to Kammerer discloses a surgical knot pusher device including a thick-walled cannula or tube having a beveled elliptical face and a central channel for slidably receiving one end of a suture.
There remains a need in the industry for an effective and easy to use method and device for securing a knot against loosening.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for maintaining a knot in a tight condition.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for securing a knot in a tight condition by placing an elastomer band or an elastomer band and an adhesive over the tightened knot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for securing a knot in a tight condition in which the end of the cord beyond the point where the knot is tied is held parallel to the cord above the knot to prevent the knot from becoming loose. By maintaining the two lines in a parallel relationship, the strain on the cord tightens a properly tied knot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for installing an elastomer band that will hold the rope sections and which can be installed conveniently and quickly. Further, the device would allow the use of a castable adhesive material placed under the elastomer band.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for securing a knot which uses an elastomer band or an elastomer band and an adhesive to seize back the end of the rope to ensure that a knot in the rope will remain tight.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for covering a line or a knot with an elastomer band to prevent the knot from becoming loose. The installation of the band can be done with or without adhesives and no heating is required. The band is designed to stay in place even if the adhesive is weakened.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for securing a line or knot with an elastomer band to prevent the end of the rope from becoming unraveled. The band functions to xe2x80x9cwhipxe2x80x9d the end of the rope. The installation of a band can also be used to replace the insulation on an electrical wire or cover a wire splice.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for securing a knot in a tight condition in a cord includes a generally tubular member defining a longitudinal hole therethrough. The tubular member includes a score line for dividing it into two sections by applying a bending or torsional force on the ends thereof. The tubular member further includes a longitudinal slit extending substantially through the thickness thereof. A pre-stretched elastomeric band is disposed around the tubular member.